Never mind I'll find Someone like you
by insert-best-pen-name-here
Summary: My take on what could've happened if Monica accepted Richard's proposal.
1. I tried to run away

Author's Note: This story is my view on what could've happened if Monica did accept Richard's proposal.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or Adele's awesome song.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the most famous line was uttered and the newly wedded couple shared a kiss and the crowd applauded. Chandler stood up, applauded and left the church. Feeling the pain in his heart, he couldn't dare look back and see the happy faces on the couple.

Monica was so happy. She was finally married. She was sure she was happy, right? Being married to a man she loves? Who wouldn't be happy? She then saw someone walking towards the doors of the church. Who wouldn't want to celebrate with us? She then saw a face. It was Chandler's. She ran towards the exit trying to keep up with him.

Chandler walked out of the church and headed for his car. He thought he'd moved on, but his heart did not. He still had those feelings for Monica. He just couldn't stand seeing her so happy with someone else. Especially when he was so close to being that 'someone else'.

Then it began to rain. Crossing the strret he started getting wet. He started running towards his car. He remembered thise times when he and Monica would run in Central Park because they didn't want to catch a cold because of the rain. He missed her so much. _If only I didn't_ _create that stupid plan of throwing her off maybe if she hadn't called out Richard's name during dinner. _

Finally at the door of the car, he reached into his pocket for his keys. Halfway through opening the car door, he heard the most angelic voice he's ever heard in his life: Monica's

"Chandler! Why don't you stay in here first? We're all waiting for the rain to stop before we head to the reception" Monica pleaded.

Chandler turned his head towards Monica and answered, " I can't"

Monica was puzzled. _What did he mean by, ''I can't'' ?_ "Please Chandler, it'll only be for awhile. Stay in here first, you're gonna catch a cold."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Chandler answered.

"Okay, but please stay inside." Monica pleaded.

"I don't see the point in doing so, Monica. You don't need me inside anymore, and besides, the rain's turning out to be a soft drizzle." Chandler replied. And indeed it was true. He didn't pplay any role in the wedding ceremony, just a guest. And the rain was turning into such a soft drizzle.

"But-" Monica was cut off by Chandler's immediate response.

"Goodbye Monica, Congratulations" And with that , Chandler drove off towards his apartment.

Switching the radio on, he tuned into a famous radio station and listened to it, after a few minutes, as he stopped by a traffic light, a song played on the radio. _Funny, _ he thought. The song was summing up all he felt at this moment. He missed Monica so much and he thought that going to her wedding would prove that he had most definitely moved on, but it turns out that attending the ceremony just brought back all the pain and sorrow. As the song reached its chorus, he found himself tearing up. He remembered the time when he couldn't cry and that he realized that only the thought of losing Monica could make him cry. _True that. _He thought. Reminiscing, he had soon forgotten the fact that he was still driving and after a split second, his world had gone completely dark.

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over yet<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<em>

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Mwahaha. That is my first chapter of my first ever fic. Don't worry about Chandler, I won't make him die... yet. Kidding! But I might kill him if you don't review. =))) And also, Adele is awesome.


	2. Please move on

Author's Note : Ohmygosh. Totally freaked out when I saw 2 reviews =))) So thanks to those who reviewed :) Anyway, On with the story ...

Disclaimer : Yes, quite sad indeed, I still don't own any of them.

Chandler woke up startled. He couldn't reacll much of the previous events that led to him being in the hosptal. Looking around his room, he noticed that Monica was sitting on a chair that was put beside his bed.

"Monica?" Chandler called out her name.

"Huh? Oh, Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" She replied, standing up to brush his hair away from his face.

"I guess I'm fine. Hey, you're still wearing your gown." Chandler realized this and pointed it out.

"Oh yeah, We rushed straight from the reception to the hospital." Monica replid.

"We? So the gang is outside?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, Do you want me to send them in? " Monica offered.

"No, well at least not now. I really want to talk to you." Chandler said.

"Oh, really? What about?" Monica joked.

"What do you think I'm gonna talk to you about?" Chandler asked.

"I know, I know, I was kidding" Monica chuckled.

"Well, first of all, I just want to congratulate you, Mrs. Burke." Chandler said with a smile.

"Thank you, Thanks. It means a lot to me that you're acting all fine about all this." Monica confessed.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be fine? I always put your happines over mine, Monica. That's how much you mean to me." Chandler said.

"Thanks Chandler. That means a lot." Monica smiled.

"No problemo." Chandler uttered.

And after Chandler uttered his line, a long comfortable silence hugged the two ex-lovers as they both quietly reminisced on what could've been.

Monica was puzzled, _Wait, did he just say that he always puts my happiness over his? It's not a bad thig right? Or is it? Does it mean that he hasn't moved on?_ As Monica was trying to figure out what he meant, her facial expression changed. She lookd at him as if she was so confused.

"Monica? Is everything alright?" Chandler asked her. The expression on her face worried him.

"Umm, yeah. Fine, totally. Just, umm, Quick question. What did you mean by, 'I always put your happiness over mine'?" Monica asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chandler was now confused too.

"Awhile ago, when I said that it meant a lot for me that you were fine with all this, you said, 'I always put your happiness over mine'. What did you mean?" Monica asked.

Chandler finally realized what she was asking him but he couldn't quite figure out how to answer her. _I don't get it. How do I answer that? I mean, I do put her happiness over mine. How does she expect me to answer that?_

Finally getting his mind straight, He answered "Because for me, it doesn't matter if I'm happy, just as long as you are." It was true. He didn't care anymore if he had a heart nobody else could mend but Monica. But she was now so very happy and seeing her smile had an effect on him. It made him happy too.

"But why do you need me to be happy, to make you happy? I mean, it made sense when we were going out, because that's what all boyfriends say, but we're not in that place anymore, I mean, look, I'm married." Monica pointed out.

"I know, okay. Don't you think I know that? But you see Mon, I still love you. Okay, there, I said it. Are you happy now?" Chandler stated.

"But I thought-" Monica started but was later cut off by Chandler.

"Yes, Mon. You thought that we were both in the same place. You moved and you thought I did too. But you don't get it Mon. It's so hard for me to move on. You have Richard, someone to love. Who do I have? I don't have anyone. So it's so much easier for you too forget what we were. What we had." After speaking up, Chandler was shocked to have said that. _Did I just admit to her, Did I just, Did I just admit. Oh My God. Damnit Chandler! Why are you so tupid. Oh, great now she's tearing up. Oh Great._

"Look, Mon. I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, I seeing you so sad. Please, I'm so sorry." Chandler apologized.

"No, you're right. Maybe it was easier for me to move on. But Chandler, you have to face the fact that I'm married now, and I'd actually want to stay married. And, what you said about forgetting what we were, I could never do that. What we had was the best. It's just that, fate had other plans."

"I'm sorry, Mon. I'm sorry I'm not the guy you wanted me to be." Chandler uttered.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You were the guy I wanted you to be. You were even better than I thought you would be. It's just that maybe we didn't want the same things."

"But I did-" Chandler protested , but was later cut off by Monica.

"I know, Chandler. I heard the story a million times. And I guess I'm sorry too, for all the things that just didn't turn out like it should've." Monica said.

"We would've been great together." Chandler admitted.

" I know, I know. But maybe this is for the best, you know? Soon, you'll find the perfect person to spend your forever with, like I did. You'll meet the prettiest girl, who loves you and cares for you." Monica said.

"I already did and I hate myself for letting her go. She had the prettiest eyes and the nicest smile, but I let her go, because she didn't want me to be her forever. So I let her go, because I couldn't force her to be with me, if being with me would just make her sad." Chandler uttered.

"Don't do this to yourself, Chandler. You deserve someone much beter than me."

"I might find someone who I'll love but what's the point in keeping her if she just reminds me of you." Chandler said.

"Chandler, just stop it. We both kow that there's probably no chance of us getting back together, so please. Do yourself a favor, just, move on." Monica spoke as she left the room to go and fetch her other friends.

Wheee :) Review please :)


	3. Do I look like I'm fine?

Author's Note : I don't really know what to say, but please keep reviewing. It's always good for a writer (especially for newbies) to know that you're work is being appreciated, so yeah. A HUGE, HUGE, HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED ! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME ;;)

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own them.

Shortly after Monica left his hospitalroom , the doctor enetered and explained everything he needed to know about his current condition.

"So, I'll be fine and all I have is a broken leg and a few broken ribs?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, so , by the looks of it, looks like you'll be ready to leave this hospital by tomorrow." The doctor replied.

"Oh, that's great. Thanks." Chandler replied. And with that being said, the doctor then left leaving Chandler alone.

Chandler fell into a comforting slumber. He didn't really dream of anything, but his sleep was then later disturbed by Rachel who had come into his hospital room.

"Hey, Chandler, how are you feeling?" Rachel gentle voice asked him,

"I guess I'm okay, the doctor said I could get back to the apartment by tomorrow." Chandler mentioned.

"Well, that's great! But seriously, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked again.

"Huh? Didn't you just ask me that exact same question?" Chandler was confused.

"I know I did. But you didn't answer me right. How are you feeling about everything? Like, you know, the previous events, the accident, the wedding... " Rachel said.

"Oh, I see what this is about, you want me to tell you about what I feel about Monica getting married." Chandler finally catching-on to Rachel's idea.

"Yes! " Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, what can I do about it? I mean, obviously I still love her, but there's nothing I can do. She's happy with Richard and seeing her happy, makes me happy. So why, why would I want to do anything to change that?" Chandler said.

"Precisely, because you love her." Rachel said.

"Yes, you see, one would think that way Rach, but I actually do care about her and I know that she currently loves Richard way more than she loves me now or even more than she has ever loved me." Chandler said.

"Well-" Rachel tried to start, but Chandler continued.

"I mean, she was the one who said that this was probably for the best. She getting married, me being alone. We're probably better off as friends." Chandler said.

"Okay, Chandler, I get it, I understand precisely what you're saying. But, you'll be fine after all this, right? I mean, when you get back to the apartment, you'll be fine right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course , Rachel, Why wouldn't I be fine? I mean it is normal to be a little sad after the best relationship you've ever had ended. And a little sad when the woman you've always loved got married to a man who doesn't deserve her. And I'll probably be reminded of all that when I get back to the apartment we both shared. But, that's all normal right?" Chandler asked.

"Okay, Just as long as you'll be fine. I miss you Chandler. The old you. The funny-and-sometimes-annoying Chandler."

"I assure you, Rach. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. And before you know it, the annoying guy who lived across from you guys for so long, will finally be back." Chandler said.

"Thank you. Well, I have now, got to go, I have to head home and fix a few things for my meeting tomorrow. You'll be fine here , right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. It's not like I could ask you to stay here with me until I fall asleep." Chandler replied.

"Okay, then, good bye." Rachel said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Rach," Chandler said.

"Yes, Chandler?" Rachel looked back towards him and smiled.

"Thanks, for everything." Chandler said.

"Hey, what are friends for? No problem. I'll pass by your apartment tomorrow when you ge back. Bye." And with that she closed the door leaving yet again Chandler all alone.

Chandler fell asleep and once he woke up, it was morning. The doctor entered his room and said that he could leave.

After leaving the hospital, Chandler took a cab to his apartment. Arriving in front of his apartment, he knocked on Apartment 19 just to see if Joey was home.

"Hmm, no answer, probably just me all alone again." Chandler mumbled to himself.

"Home Sweet Home." He uttered as he entered the door. He stopped by the kitchen table if any letters came in.

"Nope, None. What a lonely person I am. Not even a letter or bills to receive." He once again said to himself.

As he walked towards his bedroom, he noticed a picture of the gang on the coffee table. It was a picture taken in Central Perk by Gunther. It was a candid shot. '_Gunther probably just forgot to do the picture countdown before he took this, that's why nobody was paying attention'. _Chandler thought to himself. He wasn't really in the happy mood, but this picture definitely made him laugh. Rachel and Joey were sitting together on one side of the sofa, probably talking about sandwiches and the new trends their trying out at Ralph Lauren. On the opposite side of the sofa sat Phoebe and Ross. Ross was talking about some new theory about the dinosaurs and Phoebe was trying to make a song out of all the things she's learning from Ross. In the middle sat, Monica and Chandler. The happiest couple in the world, then. They looked so happy in love. Chandler arm draped over her shoulder and Monica's hand on his leg. They just couldn't look any sweeter than that.

Chandler focused his attention to Him and Monica. '_We looked so in love. God, I miss her so much. Too bad she's married now'._ He thought to himself. He placed the picture down and entered his bedroom, a room he previously shared with Monica. Laying down on the bed, he was soon reminded of the day that ended everything.

"I remember everything like it was yesterday..."

"_Monica, Monica. Are you in here? I have to tell you something. Monica?"_

"_What do you want, Chandler?" Monica asked, dragging along a suitcase with hear as tears began flowing down her cheeks._

"_Oh, thank God, I'm not too late." He replied with a sigh of relief. "What are you doing with those bags?" Chandler asked, scared of what she would say next._

"_I'm sorry Chandler, I've made up my mind. We can't stay together if we don't want the same things."_

"_What are you talking about Mon? I do want what you want. I want to marry you, have children with you, grow old with 's why I ran through the city, I looked for you everywhere. Then I found you here and I thought to myself that I had to propose now.I even had a ring see-" Chandler said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards himself._

"_No, Chandler. I've made up my mind. Let me go." Monica said trying to pull her arm away from Chandler's grip._

"_Monica, can't you just open your eyes for a second and think of how great we would be together when we're married." Chandler wanted to convince her that he wasn't ready to let her go._

"_I already did. And we would be great. It's just that, I... I can't deal with this now, Chandler." Monica said._

"_But Mon, I still lo-" Chandler tried to tell her, but Monica stopped him before he said anything._

"_No! No, Chandler. Please, don't make it harder than it already is. Let me go, we wouldn't have lasted any longer!" Monica replied._

"_How would you know! You're the one who's quitting. We're fine Monica! Nothing's wrong with , Please-" Chandler explained._

"_Chandler, please, please. Just let 're killing both of us. We can still be friends, just, you've gotta let me go." Monica pleaded._

_ Chandler removed his grip from her arm and let her run to the door. What's the point of keeping her if her happiness is somewhere else?_

_And as Chandler removed his grip from her arm, she ran towards the door, opened it, headed out then slammed it. She headed to Richard's apartment, hoping she'd be happier there. Chandler was soon left in his apartment, crying like there was no tomorrow._

And after seeing the scene play over and over again in his head, he decided that if Monica only wanted to be friends, then friends they will be. '_Because I am moving on. Monica is a friend and nothing more. I am moving on'. _He thought to himself. Funny how things are always easier said than done.

A/N: End of Chapter 3. :)

I'm not really sure what I want to happen next. So suggest please:)

REVIEW :


	4. I'm gonna need the closure

Author's Note : Thanks for all who reviewed! This is my first ever fic, and I feel oh so very happy to see that you appreciate my work ! :)

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, Don't own them.

The next day, Chandler woke up earlier than usual. It was as if he couldn't wait to do something. He headed out of his bedroom and tried to make himself breakfast. '_Why do I suck at making breakfast?' _He asked himself. _'It's probably because I never did any of the cooking. It was always her thing.'_ Chandler thought. _'No! No Chandler, You're moving on. Monica is the past. You're never getting back together. Face the truth.'_ He thought to himself, nodding in agreement. It was true, Monica is his past and he is moving on. Or at least, trying to. Deciding that he couldn't make his own breakfast, he headed back to his bedroom and fell asleep.

A few hours later, he wakes up to the noises made by his friends in his living room.

"I'm telling you, Pheebs, he still loves her." He heard Rachel say.

Upon hearing their conversation, he decided to go out of his room and finally eat some breakfast.

"Good Morning, guys." Chandler said, rubbing his eyes in order to see better.

Rachel and Phoebe immediately stopped their conversation, eyeing each other as if they were saying , "I'll tell you later."

" Whatcha guys up to?" Chandler asked.

" Well, we're eating some breakfast." Ross said.

" But it's not so good. Man, I miss Monica's cooking." Joey said.

Phoebe, Ross and Rachel stared at him.

"What? I do miss her cooking." Joey said, not getting the point.

"Okay, that's enough Joey, we've got to go. Bye, Guys!" Phoebe said, dragging along Joey with her.

"Well, would you look at the time! Looks like I'm late for that... style meeting. Bye!" Rachel waved and left, as if she were avoiding an awkward topic.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, Ross. What's time will you go to work?" Chandler asked.

"Actually Chandler, I don't have work today, their testing out this new teacher and they're checking if he could handle a major class, so I volunteered myself and lent him my class for today." Ross explained.

"Well okay then, so you're free for today?" Chandler asked.

"Uhm, yeah." Ross replied.

Chandler sat on a seat on the kitchen table and started drinking some coffee. After a few minutes of silence, Ross spoke up.

"uhm Chandler, there was something I'd wanted to talk to you about." Ross said.

"Okay, what about?" Chandler asked.

"Well, Mon's birthday's coming up." Ross started.

_"Of course it was, how could I forget'? _Chandler thought.

"Anyway, they're throwing a surprise party at my parents' house, and they invited you too. So do you think you want to go?" Ross said.

Chandler appeared to be deep in thought. "Uhm, Yeah, Of course, Why wouldn't I want to go?" Chandler asked as if their break up wasn't such a big deal.

Ross understood how he felt, so he didn't question. "Okay, Great! It's on Saturday..." Ross kept going on and on about the events of the day. Chandler wasn't even paying any attention. He was too busy thinking about if he should really go or not. _'It might bring up the feelings.' _ He thought. _"Feelings? What feelings?I don't feel anything for Mon, anymore.' _ He had to make sure of himself.

"You know what Ross, On second thought, I can't go on Saturday." Chandler said, "we have a really important presentation on Monday, and we'll have a meeting about it on Saturday. Tell her 'Happy Birthday' for me, okay?" He said.

"Okay, but can you reconsider it Chandler? This is Monca we're talking about. She's gonna want to see you there." Ross said.

"Okay, but don't expect me to change my mind. I'll rethink it, but don't expect anything." Chandler said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Ross asked.

"I'm not really sure, want to go down to the Coffee place, see if Joey and Pheebs are done hiding there?" Chandler said.

"Yeah, okay." Ross agreed.

The day passed by and the week flew by even faster. Friday came and the 5 friends we're sitting on the couch in Central Perk.

"So, Chandler, you're really not going?" Pheebs asked.

"No, Pheebs, I'm sorry, It's just that there's so much work to be done." Chandler apologized.

"Oh, okay. We'll just send her your regards." Pheebs replied.

"That would be great Pheebs, thanks." Chandler replied with a smile.

Saturday came and Joey, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe we're getting ready to leave. Chandler was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Okay, Chandler we're going."Phoebe said.

"Okay, Have fun!" Chandler told them.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Pheebs asked one last time.

"Yes, I'm really really sure." Chandler said.

" Okay you said so." Pheebs said.

"Bye!" Chandler waved good bye as his friends walked out the door.

Chandler sat on the couch and just settled with watching TV. His friends left the apartment around 30 minutes ago. He was sure it had started. _'I bet their having so much fun'. _ He thought.

"I have to go there." He said to himself. "I need to see her and see if I'm completely over her. I need the closure."

Being sure with his decision, Chandler got off the couch and got ready for the party. He left the apartment and bought a gift. He took a cab and headed for the Gellers' residence.

As the taxi cab approached the familiar house, a car stopped in front of the Gellers' lawn. A woman got out of the car in a beautiful short dress. It was Monica.

"Oh God no. The party hasn't started." Chandler said.

He told the taxi cab driver to park for awhile in front of a lawn three houses away from the Gellers'. He waited for the woman to go inside and when she did. He paid the fare, thanked the cab driver and headed out.

As he approached the house, he heard the many voices of the guests greeting her a very 'Happy Birthday'.

Inside the house, Richard kissed Monica and greeted her, " Happy Birthday, Mon."

"You planned all this? Thank You. " She thanked him.

"Were you surprised?" Richard asked her.

Monica wasn't paying attention to her husband whe he asked this, she was too busy looking around the house that was decorated in birthday balloons and banners.

Noticing that Monica didn't hear him ask, he asked again, "Mon, were you surprised?"

And as soon as he finished his line, the door flew open. Chandler appeared on the door step. He was holding a gift in one hand and holding the door knob on the other.

"Hey Mon, Happy Birthday." Chandler said, not moving an inch.

Realizing, Richard's question and noticing the man that stood by the door she answered her husband's question, "Pleasantly."

And with that, it's like time froze and it was only Chandler and Monica in the room. Monica was looking at Chandler and Chandler was looking at her. A few seconds later, Pheebs, Ross, Rachel and Joey went up to Chandler.

"Hey, you came!" Joey said happily.

"Yeah, I kind of realized that I needed the closure." Chandler said.

And with that, the group of 5 hugged each other by the door. Leaving Monica to look aith envy at what she's missing out on. A friendship.

A/N: That chapter sucked. I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what to put.

Reviews please =))) I need suggestions.


	5. I'm trying my best

Author's Note : You guys make me feel so happy =)) Thanks for reviewing. I seriously think that this chapter is crap.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The party had subsided and soon after, Monica went home. _'Home. Funny how for the longest time, Home meant Apartment 20. Now it meant Richard's Apartment.' _Monica thought to herself. Her thoughts were quickly abrupted when Richard started talking.

"So, Mon, any other birthday wishes?" Richard asked.

"Uhm, no, none really." Monica replied.

The tone she used did not seem to convince Richard.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Monica replied.

They got down the car and walked the stairs up to their apartment. Monica didn't fel like talking so she simply said, "I'm gonna go and sleep, got a big day tomorrow."

"Uhm , Mon, can't you just stay awake for a little bit?" Richard asked.

"Why? What for?" Monica asked.

"Well, It's for your birthday cake. You've got to blow the candles and make a wish." Richard said.

"Okay, Fine. But didn't I already do that awhile ago at the party?" Monica asked.

" I know, but, this one's from me." He said. Using a tone that if Chandler used, would make Monica want to kiss him but when Richard used it, it sounded much too fake.

"Okay, sure. Here we go" Monica said.

_' I wish that I'd still be able to hang with the gang. I miss them so much' _ she wished and she blew the candles out.

"Happy Birthday Mon." Richard greeted.

"Thanks, Good night." Monica spoke. And with that, she headed to the bed room and fell asleep soundly.

Monica woke up the next day, without Richard beside her. Instead, she found a note. It read;

_' Monica, Some client wanted an early appointment and I couldn't say no. See you tonight when I get home. Have a great day. Love, Richard.'_

"Huh, so what should I do today?" Monica asked herself while scanning around the room and checking if anything needed some organizing or some cleaning.

"Nope, everything's clean." Monica said to herself feeling quite disappointed.

" I'll visit Rachel at work." And with that, she took a bath, dressed up, applied make up and left for Rachel's office.

Monica arrived in Rachel's building. She quickly went up to visit her friend. Arriving in front of her door, she knocked and called out her name.

"Rachel?" Called out Monica.

"Yes? Please come in." Rachel replied.

Monica opened the door and greeted her.

"Hi , Rache." She greeted.

"Hi Mon, what brings you here today?" Rachel asked. She was quite surprised to see her friend in her office.

"Well, I missed hanging out with you guys, I, just you know, I wanna see what you guys have been up to, I need a little catching up."

"Well, how about, you wait for me to finish up a little, I just have a little document to finish, then we'll head off to the coffee house? Everyone's there to eat a little lunch, so I jight just meet them there."

"Uhm, yeah, sure. " Monica replied as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of Rachel's

desk.

Thirty minutes passed when rachel uttered that she was done and the two friends walked to Central Perk.

When they had arrived, Phoebe was seated on the couch talking to Joey. Monica and Rachel entered and both were welcomed with 'Hey' and 'How are you?'

"Hey, Mon. Belated Happy Birthday! What brings you here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I was thinking of bonding with you guys a bit, I miss you guys!" Monica replied.

"Oh, Yaay. Okay, well ... " Phoebe started talking and talking. Monica tried her best to keep up. She missed this, hanging out with her friends, drinking coffee and eating muffins at Central Perk, she missed it.

A few minutes passed, Ross arrived. He greeted his sister and joined in the conversation.

The 5 friends were talking, drinking and eating all at the same time. Just like the old times.

'_Just like the old times. I miss this, seeing them everyday, hanging out at Central Perk, God, I miss this. Why can't I be married an live like this?' _ Monica asked herself.

On the other hand, Chandler was stuck in his office. He had paperwork due tomorrow and he hasn't even started yet. He decided to stop looking at his computer monitir and rest his eyes for a bit. He looked around for a good book but found nothing but old issues of 'Sports Illustrated' . Suddenly, his eyes got glued to a picture he had kept on his table for almost 2 years. A picture of Him and Monica. They were seated on the couch at Central Perk and Monica was sitting beside Chandler with Chandler's arm draped around Monica's shoulders. He was playing with her ear as he wqhispered something to her, she responded by smiling. '_I miss this. I miss Monica, I miss being with Monica.' _He thought. Realizing what he had just thought about, he got mad at himself saying, "It's time to move on, idiot. She'll never be yours ever again!" He scolded himself.

Realizing that all he probably needed was a coffee break, he decided to go to a nearby coffee shop. He crossed the street with caution and reached the other side. As he was about to enter the coffee shop, a notice was pasted on the window. "Oh, Man. On the busiest days of my life, this is what you give me? Under Renovation?" Chandler complained.

"Oh, well, I guess that mean I'll have to go to the coffee house." Chandler said, He walked and walked. He took a shortcut and passed through Central Park. Noticing a familiar bench, he said to himslef, "Bad idea, Chandler. Now you're just reminding yourself about Monica. Move on, You can do it! We are moving on." He repeated the phrase, "I'm moving on" over and over again until he reached the coffee house. He looked at the couch where his friends usual drank coffee and munched on muffins, and to his surprise, Monica sat with them too. He stared at the window in shock. _'What's Monica doing here?' _ he asked himself, but he couldn't figure out why. He felt his feelings for her resurface, and so he decided to just head up to his apartment and continue his work there. _'So much for moving on.' _ He thought as he walked up to his apartment in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Monica was staring out the window wondering when Chandler would come. She really wanted to talk to him. She saw Chandler outside, walking towards their apartment. She quuickly followed him outside, leaving her four friends puzzled on the couch. She ran towards him, but he was too far ahead and Monica couldn't run for her heels we're to thin and she was scared of tripping or breaking her ankle, so instead, she called out his name.

"Chandler, wait." She called out.

Upon hearing his name, he turned around to see who had called him, it was Monica.

A/N: Okay, there you have it. I really hate this chapter, I hope you guys review, I need to know what to work on. I hope you understand. 3


	6. Regrets

Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting, thanks for reviewing. I caught the worst case of writer's block, so please do understand.

Disclaimer: This sucks, but I still do not own them

Chandler turned around and saw Monica standing outside the coffee house.

"Chandler, please wait, we have to talk." Monica pleaded. Monica walked towards him and Chandler replied,

"Okay, sure, let's talk, Uhm, my apartment?" Chandler offered, to which Monica happily replied.

"Yes, plaese. Thank you."

The two ex – lovers then walked silently towards the apartment where it all began and ended.

"Okay, so ant do you want to talk about? I have to get back to work in a few minutes. I have got this huge paper work due tomorrow, and I hust have to finish it-" Chandler was cut off by Monica who knew he was going to start talking about his work.

"Okay, first off, I would just like to congratulate you. I have noticed that you have kept this apartment clean and organized." She said to ease the tension.

"Well, I had to. We all knew nobody as going back here to clean it all up." They both chuckled slightly as Monica understood the statement's inside joke.

"Okay, here's the thing, lately, I have kind of been getting the feeling that you- that- uhm," Monica stuttered, unable to muster up the courage to confess something.

"That I what?" Chandler helped her go on.

"That you have been trying to avoid me." Monica replied softly.

An awkward silence washed over them. No one spoke a word for what felt like hours to Monica. Chandler was the first to break the silence, saying,

" Mon? If that's how you feel, I'm sorry, it's just that there's so much work to be done, and, I'm really busy." Chandler said.

"I understand, Chandler, I just, I miss us." Monica said with all honesty.

"You miss us?" Chandler asked, his eyes grew wide.

"Yes, us, Chandler. I miss us. Our friendship, our relationship. I miss everything about it." Monica confessed.

"Monica, I am so sorry for evrything that had gone wrong while we were together, and to be honest, I miss us too. But we can't happen anymore, Mon. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Chandler, I just, I have these voices in my head that tell me to just talk to you and say all these things, and another which tells me to shut up and stay married to Richard."

"I'm sorry Mon, but we can't be. You will be much, much happier with Richard than you'll ever be with me." Chandler said.

"I know, Chandler. You always say that. But sometimes, don't you just wonder, how happy we'd be married?" Monica replied, fantasizing on what could've been.

"Why, Mon? Why now?" Chandler asked, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" Monica asked.

"Why did you realize all of this now? Why are you just thinking of it now? It's been so long, Mon. I have tried to get over you. You got married, but why did you just realize this all now? " Chandler spoke

"Chandler, I-" Monica started but was cut off by Chandler who then continued,

" Why? When it's all too late? We could've been so happy, We could've been married, heck, you could've been pregnant by now. I didn't have to waste all my time. I could've been with you." Chandler stated.

" Who said it was too late?" Monica approached him and sat half on his lap on the sofa.

"No, Monica. It is too late, you're married! You have made the decision months ago without my opinion, you decided that it was the end for both of us." Chandler raised his voice.

"Yes, I'm married! But I'm not happily married! Okay, I do admit, I ended all of our chances of getting back together and when we talked at the hospital, that really sealed the deal, but Chandler, I can't for a second, look at you straight in the eyes and tell you honestly, that I don't love you anymore." Monica replied.

" Monica, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'd have to reject you, and I'm also sorry to say that I've felt the same. I felt the same. Felt, I'm sorry Mon, but I am over you. I know how hard this is on you, I've been there. But I know you're going to get through it, because you're strong, Mon. I just know it. You're not in a good place, but I know you can get through it, you know why?"

"Why?" Monica replied, now smiling.

"Because you're Monica, that's why. The Monica I know, would quit nothing. Even when it means breaking someone's heart." Chandler said.

Both friends stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like hours to Monica, both knowing and understanding the hidden message beneath the words Chandler had spoken.

"Thank you, Chandler. You always know just what to say."

"Well that is one of my many talents." Chandler replied causing Monica to laugh slightly.

"Can we at least be back to being the best friends who lived across each other?" Monica asked.

"I can't promise that it would exactly be the same. We risked our friendship when we both agreed we were on London time." Chandler said.

Monica nodded, and with that, she stood and headed towards the door.

"Mon, I hope you understand why I didn't agree with you and that it's been really hard on me." Chandler pleaded.

" I do, Chandler, It's hard for me too." Monica nodded and left the apartment, leaving Chandler all alone in his apartment.

Author's Note : This chapter sucks, but please review, I need to know what to improve on Merry Christmas.


	7. Fixing my own mistakes

Author's Note : Okay, here we go 7th chapter! I'm not really sure if I should put them back together, but I have an open mind, so suggestions are more than welcome =)) Read, Review and Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them :

Monica left the apartment as if she had a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. She walked out of the building and hailed a cab. She directed the driver to head towards hers and Richard's apartment.

Monica soon got off the cab and paid the driver. She entered her apartment and was surprised to see all the lights switched on.

Richard appeared outside their bedroom.

"Monica! There you are!" Richard rejoiced. He walked towards her and hugged her to which Monica replied to with a smile.

"Why? What's going on?" Monica was puzzled.

"I didn't know where you went, sweetie. I called the restaurant, but they said you were off and as your husband, I kind of freaked out about it." Richard explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to leave a note or call you. I was just out for a little lunch with Rachel and the gang." Monica explained.

"Oh, is that so? Who else was there?" Richard asked.

"The gang, Richard, I said Rachel and the gang, so obviously, the gang was there too." Monica said, sounding exasperated. She turned around and decided to leave but Richard spoke and caught her attention.

"Monica, please don't talk to me like that. Was Chandler there?" Richard asked.

Monica winced at the sound of Chandler's name, but she then quickly replied, "Um, no. He wasn't there." Monica replied.

"Um, okay then. Just asking." Richard replied.

"What would you care, anyway?" Monica asked.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, you heard me. I said, what do you care anyway? " Monica's anger was becoming evident through the tone of her voice.

"What do I care? You're asking me? I care because Chandler is your ex-boyfriend. Your ex-boyfriend who was so close to being engaged to you." Richard replied.

"So what if he was there? You want to know the truth? He was there. I talked to him in our old apartment." Monica let the truth out. She regretted it right after she saw Richard's angered expression.

"You talked to him?" Richard asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Monica replied trying to gain confidence with every word she spoke.

"What did you say to him? " Richard asked.

There was a long pause for silence, no one moved, nothing made a sound. Suddenly, Monica wasn't sure if she should answer the question.

"I told him, that, um.." Monica tried to explain and speak up but all her confidence was drained by Richard's replies.

"You told him what?" Richard asked, stepping closer to Monica.

"I told him that I want him back." Monica said, and she then quickly faced Richard.

"You said what?" Richard was shocked to hear Monica's reply.

"Richard, please. We don't love each other as much as we did then. There's no us, there was never an 'us' . This marriage is doomed to fail. You and I both know it." Monica replied.

"I don't think so, Monica. I think that if we work hard on it, we can get through it, I love you Monica, and you're all that ever mattered to me." Richard replied.

"Richard, a marriage is a two- person agreement. We can't stay together, Richard. We won't survive it." Monica pleaded, her eyes now filled with tears.

"Monica, we can make this work, Monica, please." Richard pleaded.

"No we can't Richard! I barely see you. When I wake up in the morning, you have already left for work, when I get home, you're still at work. Richard, this will not work out." Monica said.

"Monica please-" Richard was cut off by Monica who then said,

"I'll be sleeping over at Ross's, I do not want to hear anything from you, I done hearing you out. I'll be gone for a few days,I have to think things through."Monica said, and left.

A few minutes later, Monica stood in front of Ross's apartment. She knocked on the door and Ross answered it.

"Hey Mon, what's going on?" asked her brother.

"Hey Ross, sorry to bother you but, can I go in?" Monica asked.

"Uhm, yeah, okay. Sure. Let me just clear the couch for you." Ross offered as he moved to the side and let Monica go in.

"So, uh, what's up?" Ross asked.

"Ross, I kind of need some advice." Monica said.

"Me? Advice?" Ross was shocked by her sister's request.

"Well, not only that, but also, maybe a place to live in, for awhile?" Monica asked.

"Why? What's going on? Did Richard hurt you or anything? Tell me what happened." Ross spoke.

"No, it's not that, it's kind of, well. I told him that maybe our marriage wouldn't work out, because I sort of told Chandler that, uh, I sort of told him that I still love him." Monica said slowly.

"You said what?" Ross was shocked to hear it from his sister. _'Still loves Chandler? Wasn't she the one who broke it off' _ Ross thought.

"Yeah, so I was kind of wondering if I can stay around here for awhile, if it won't bother you or anything." Monica asked.

"Um, yeah, sure. You can stay in the guest room." Ross said.

"Thanks Ross." Monica said.

After resting for awhile, Monica had decided that she needed to get advice from Rachel.

"Ross?" Monica called out.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" Ross asked.

"No, I'm just going to head off to Rachel's place, I'm going to talk to her and you know have a little girl chat." Monica said, trying to sound 'cool'.

"Um, okay, sure. If you're going to be out until late tonight, I suggest you grab a key in that bowl there on that table. And also, invite Phoebe, you know how she is, she might get jealous." Ross spoke then quickly turned his head back to the game he was watching.

"Okay, thanks Ross. Bye." Monica spoke and left.

A few minutes later, Monica was standing in front of Apartment 19. She knocked on the door and Rachel opened it.

"Hey Mon! What's up? " Rachel asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk, you know, just talk." Monica said.

"Uh, well, yeah. Of course." Rachel said. "Come in."

"Thanks, Rach. Can you call Phoebe, I just feel like I need a lot of good advice." Monica said.

"Okay, let me just call Phoebe." Rachel said. Wondering what the emergency was all about.

Author's Note : And there you have it, I need reviews people. :) So review, please?


End file.
